


out of order

by EllieLovesYou



Series: life and times of family arrow [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, So much fluff that this isn't healthy for you, you've be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Brooding or thinking?”</p><p>He chuckles “Thinking”</p><p>“good or bad?”</p><p>“Good” he wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close, keeping his other hand on the back of his tiny daughter “Perfect, even”</p><p>--fluff and nothing but--</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of order

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve! This is my gift to you- 8,000 words of pure fluffy goodness with our masked family. Please enjoy!

“So what do we tell them?” Felicity is currently getting Jude dressed while Oliver gently pulls Arielle’s arms through the sleeves of her dress. They’re both feeling absolutely giddy after Oliver’s late night proposal and they’re both all too eager to tell everyone they know.

He looks at his girlf— _fiancée_ , confused “That we’re engaged..”

“That’s it?”

Oliver’s brows furrow together “Is there something else that happened?”

She huffs “I don’t know—I feel like we should make a big deal out of it. I mean they found out I was pregnant because I couldn’t hold down my lunch and they found out the baby’s sex because Thea’s a little shit who took advantage of an overly tired me”

 He chuckles “Okay, Ms. Smoak—what did you have in mind?”

She smiles a little mischievous smile that he _just_ _knew_ their daughter and son would flash at them when they were older “Well…“

 

-

 

Thea walks into the living room where Laurel was fluttering around, making sure she had everything for work “Oliver called and said he’s going to drop the twins off”

Laurel quirks her brow and stops in her tracks “What?”

“Yeah he just called and said that he was gonna drop the twins off and that he would be back in a few hours”

“You don’t think Felicity is pregnant again, do you? Because they disappeared a lot without explanation when she was pregnant the first time”

“God I hope not—two babies with their DNA is enough for at least five years”

 

-

 

“Thanks for watching them, Speedy”

She takes the car seat handles from her brother “No problem you know I love them but is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah just—you know wanted some time with Felicity”

Thea raises her brow “You sure?”

He nods “yeah I gotta go” he kisses her cheek “Thanks again, speedy”

“yeah, yeah” she looks down at the twins and sees them all bundled up “Is your father not aware that winter ended already?” she quickly unbuckles them both and settles them on a mat she had bought so they could do tummy time while they visited her and Laurel’s apartment.

She quickly pulls the extra layer of clothes off the babies and sighs “All better” she’s about to settle on the couch where she could watch them when she sees words their little shirts. Cocking her head to the side she reaches down and straightens out Jude’s shirt so she could read it better

“Daddy asked mommy to..” Thea trailed off mumbling the rest to herself and then—“OH MY GOD!” she quickly reaches over and straightens out Arielle’s shirt “Ohmygod!”

Reaching for her phone she dials Laurel’s phone number.

 

-

 

“Hey what’s so important that you had to drag me from work?” Laurel walks into her and Thea’s apartment, her heels clacking loudly against the wood.

“Look at the babies’ shirts!”

Laurel sighs and rubs her temples “Yes, I know Oliver isn’t the best at dressing them but that isn’t pull me out of wor—“

“LO! Just look!”

She huffs “Fine” she goes over to where the babies were watching some annoyingly bright cartoon and smiles “Hey babes” she leans on the floor, resting her weight on her knees and smooths her hand over Jude’s tummy “Okay, baby let me just—“ she pulls on the shirt lightly and reads it to herself and then reads it again _and_ again “I—oh my god”

“Read Ari’s” Thea says quickly, while bouncing on her feet

Laurel quickly reaches over and tugs on the little girl’s shirt gently and reads it “Oh my god!”

“I know!”

 

-

 

“So wait—Jude’s said what?”

“Jude’s said ‘Daddy asked mommy to marry him” Felicity says

“And Arielle’s?”

Oliver smiles “It said ‘and she said yes’”

Diggle chuckled “Thea’s gonna kill you for not telling her face to face or making some big production out of it”

“Yeah, I know but we figured it’d be a fun way to tell them”

“And why tell me in person?”

“Because you got to witness us avoid a relationship for about three years—we figured you’d be the one person we should tell in person”

 

-

 

“Oliver Jonas Queen!”  It’s the first words out of Thea’s mouth when she yanks her apartment door open to see her brother and his fiancée.

“yes?” he says, innocently

She slaps his shoulder “How dare you not tell me in person!” she continues to rain down flimsy little slaps over his shoulders and chest

“Ow! Alright speedy!”

Felicity sighs “Thea…”

Thea stops and looks to her blonde friend “Oh no—you are in trouble too because this has ‘Felicity Smoak’ written all over it”

Felicity weighs her options but ultimately sighs and quirks her head to the side “It was cute though, wasn’t it?”

The brunette holds her hard glare for about two seconds before letting out a breath “Very cute”

 

-

 

“I have to call my mom”

“How do you think she’s gonna take it?”

“Oliver, she nearly passed out when I told her I was pregnant because she was crying so much”

He nods “So good then, right?”

 

-

 

They’ve been engaged for a full two weeks before Thea grows restless at the lack of planning coming from both Oliver and Felicity.

“Have you guys even talked a date, yet?”

Felicity nods “Yeah, sometime after the twins first birthday”

Thea huffs “But that’s sooo far away from now”

She isn’t paying much attention to Thea’s whining being she started talking to her in the middle of changing Jude’s diaper and she’s too focused on making sure she got everything so her baby doesn’t end up with a diaper rash.

“Lis!”

“I don’t know what you want from us, Thea” she turns around keeping a hand on Jude’s stomach so he doesn’t roll off the changing table “We want to wait, just enjoy being engaged for a little bit”

“ugh”

 

-

 

It was an unusually quiet day in the Smoak-Queen household.

Thea had to actually work so she wasn’t around to pester Oliver and Felicity about changing the date, Laurel was on a date (which everyone approved of after Felicity ran a quick background check on the guy), and Digg was at home with Lyla and Sara leaving Oliver and Felicity to actually take a breath since they got engaged.

“It’s weird”

Oliver turns his head to the blonde on his side; they’re both on the couch her legs stretched out over his and her head on his shoulder.

“What’s weird?”

“We kinda did everything out of order” her face pinches up “We fell in love, had sex, had a weird break-up thing and _then_ we started dating” she picks her head up so she can looks at him “and then we had two babies and now we’re engaged”

He nods along with her words “yeah but we made it work”

She lets out a little hum and lies her head back on his shoulder “Yeah, we did”

 

-

 

“Da!” Arielle screeches out

“He’ll be back soon, baby girl”  they had just finished a mission meaning Felicity and the babies now just waited patiently for the return of their masked family but it seemed like Arielle was in no mood to wait.

“Da! Da!”

Felicity just shakes her head “Ari, you really aren’t a patient lady, are you?”

“Da!”

“Yeah, yeah I know—you want your dad” she turns away from the babies to check on something on her computer when she hears the softest little mumble

“ma” her spine stiffens and she turns to look at her daughter with wide eyes

“Was that you?”

“Da!” she rolls her eyes and looks at her son who was in his little swing

“Jude, baby boy, was that you?” he looks up his mom with his baby blues “Jude-Bug?”

“Ma”

Tears burn her eyes and she feels her heart leap “Oh my god”

“Felicity?” she jumps at Oliver’s concerned voice in her ear “Is everything okay?”

“Oh, Oliver! He said it! He said ‘ma’!” she’s bouncing on her feet and her kids at looking their mama very oddly “he said his first word!”

 

-

 

Oliver doesn’t say anything when Felicity keeps bouncing Jude on her hip begging for a repeat of word because he had done the exact same thing when Arielle said ‘da’. He just looks at the love of his life holding their son, a bright smile on her face and smiles to himself.

“da?”  he looks at the little girl was playing with the buttons of his shirt, he feels like his heart is bursting with love—he never thought he would get this. Get the girl, the family, _the_ _love_ he feels right now.

“Oliver?” he looks up to see Felicity looking at him, worried “are you okay?”

He nods “Perfect, why?”

She plops down on the couch next to him and adjusts Jude on her lap “You look a little misty eyed, babe”

“Just thinking”

“Brooding or thinking?”

He chuckles “Thinking”

“good or bad?”

“Good” he wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close, keeping his other hand on the back of his tiny daughter “Perfect, even”

 

-

 

“Okay, gross, what is all over your shirt?” that’s what Felicity opens to door to

“Oh, Thea what a wonderful surprise”

“You sarcasm is appreciated, future sis-in-law”

The blonde sighs and takes a step back, gesturing for her to come inside “I’m sorry, its just—we’re trying to introduce baby food to Arielle and Jude and, well, Jude isn’t liking it very much”

Thea stops in her tracks and looks at her “Wait, seriously? Calm, broody baby boy Jude? The sweetest boy on Earth, Jude?”

“I know” she leads Thea to the kitchen where Oliver is sitting with both twins sitting in front of him, both of them strapped into their high chairs.

“Bananas is a go but green beans aren’t working” Oliver says without looking back

Felicity sighs—she had hoped they would like at least _one_ vegetable “we have company”

He turns around and Thea snorts—his shirt is covered in what looks like green mush “Lis tells me that my boy here is being difficult”

“Yeah, look” he turns back around and looks at his son “Okay, Jude-Bug—come on” he slowly puts the spoon towards the baby who turns his head as far he can, letting out a little whine “Come on, buddy. It’s bananas, your sister loved it” Thea wants to laugh at the scene of Oliver Queen pleading with his son to eat bananas playing out in front of her “Juuude” the little boy just slaps the spoon out of his father’s hand. Oliver turns back to look at Thea “I don’t know what to do”

“Maybe he just isn’t ready to stop breastfeeding”

“We aren’t stopping breastfeeding just—he just needs to be introduced to baby food so he’s not getting everything from me”

Jude lets out a high pitched whine another one of his father’s attempts to give him mushed up bananas and looks at his mother with big; tear filled eyes “Ma! Ma!”

Felicity huffs “Okay, Oliver let’s just call it a night—we can try again next time. I think I might cry if I don’t pick him up soon”

 

-

 

 Thea looks at Oliver and Felicity as soon as they step out of the elevator, the next morning “So how did it go this time?”

“He has Oliver’s stubbornness” the blonde grumbles

Thea just snorts.

 

-

 

Laurel smiles brightly as she walks around the lair with Arielle’s finger wrapped tightly around her pointer fingers; the little girl walking around with her godmother’s help “There ya go, Ari” she lets out a squeal when someone else enters her line of vision, Laurel looks up to see her father “hey, Ollie”

“hey” he walks over and plucks the little girl from the ground and raises her above her head, blowing a raspberry on her stomach “and hello to you, Miss Arielle” he settles the little girl against his hip “Where’s Jude?”

“Oh, he fell asleep about 20 minutes ago” she points to where all of Felicity’s computers are “He’s in his swing”

“Thank you for watching them again, Laurel—Felicity’s meeting ran late and I got over here as soon as I could”

She shakes her head “No problem, I loved spending some time with my favorite godchildren” 

She watches as he flutters around the lair effortlessly putting all of the stuff together and securing the babies in their car seats. He stops and looks at her “It’s funny, isn’t it?” her face scrunches up

“What is?”

“How we ended up?”

A little pang goes through her—most of the time when anyone referenced her and Oliver’s time together, her mind couldn’t help but think of Tommy. She nods “Yeah, I was so convinced that I was going to be Mrs. Laurel Queen, Sara even made fun of me for writing on my notebook”

“And now you’re the godmother to my children”

“And I really couldn’t be happier about it”

He smiles “Me too”

She slowly walks over to him “You know, Ollie, I don’t know if I ever told you this but I’m really glad you found Felicity—you deserved someone like her”

“Thank you, Laurel”

“No problem ”she kisses his cheek “Now go home before your girl starts having withdrawals from the munchkins”

He smiles “right. Bye Laurel”

The silence engulfs her after he leaves –she takes a deep breath and looks around; this was her life now. Masks, bag guys, and the possibility of losing her life every night was her life and she really wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. The tiny worn down team had become her family—some new, some old and some repaired—they were family.

She plucks the bag off her chair and let’s herself feel the happiness that comes with finding the people you’re supposed to be with.

 

-

 

“Hey, Oliver” he sucks in a deep breath

“Hi, Lyla” she takes a step back and opens the door a little wider

“You here to see Johnny?”

He nods “yeah, is he around?”

She snorts “Oliver if he isn’t with me, he’s with you—you’re his other woman”

“I mean I can tell him to cut down on the hours but you know Digg, he’d fight me and say that—“ Lyla raises her hand

“Felicity is obviously rubbing off on you if you’re babbling now”

“sorry”

“It’s okay, Oliver. Lemme go get Johnny” she leaves him alone in the living room and disappears into the back room.

Oliver lets out a deep breath—to say he didn’t how to act around the woman he kidnapped while he was with the League of Assassins was an understatement.

“Hey Oliver” he was taken from his thoughts when Digg walked out of the door “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah just wanted to ask you a question real quick”

“What’s up?”

“I—“ Oliver swallows “I know we’ve been in a better place before and I know I messed up a few times but we’re brothers. Despite everything—you are my brother and—and I would really like if you were my best man?”

Digg smiled “I would be personally offended if I wasn’t”

“Oh thank god—I was more nervous saying that than I was proposing to Felicity”

 

-

 

“Hey Thea is Laurel around?”

“Oh yeah, come on in”

“Thanks” Felicity steps over the threshold into their apartment and tries to calm her nerves—she didn’t need to be nervous.

“So where are my favorite kids?”

“Oliver and Digg took them” Thea raises her brow “I, um, asked Oliver to take them but he and Digg already had plans so they just took them with them”

“and you trust those two with your kids?”

“Well, Oliver’s their dad and—well, Digg’s Digg”

Thea nodded “Somehow that made sense” she leads Felicity to the couch “Let me go get her for you, she’s probably knee deep in some case so it could be a minute”

The blonde nods and takes a deep breath, maybe she should’ve brought the babies. They could’ve been her bargaining chip like ‘hey look at these cute faces well I’m the one who pushed them out of me so you should definitely do this’. She shifts in her seat—why is she nervous? Oh right because Dinah Laurel Lance is her fiancée’s ex-girlfriend and not just ‘we dated for a few weeks in high school’ ex-girlfriend, no they were the whole ‘let’s move in together cause we’re gonna have a future together’ ex-girlfriend. Maybe if she left now—“Felicity?” Shit. Too late.

“Oh, um, hey”

“Thea said you wanted to see me” she plops down next to the blonde on the couch “Is everything okay with Ollie and the babies?”

“Oh, yeah. They’re perfect and everything—I just wanted to ask you something”

Laurel quirks her head to the side “Okay, shoot”

“I, um, know we haven’t known each other super long. I mean I knew who you were before you even knew my name, you were Laurel Lance, you were Oliver’s love and, like, I know you aren’t that anymore and we’re actually friends and you’re one of my best friends and Jude and Ari’s godmother and I just wanted to know if you would, Oh god this is weird—Oliver said ‘go for it’ but I should know by now “don’t listen to Oliver ‘king of bad ideas’ Queen. I mean he dated the huntr—“

“Felicity!” Laurel puts her hands on top of Felicity’s “Babe, please take a breath” the other woman sucks in a quick little breath “Okay, now, what did you want to ask me?” Felicity opens her mouth “But please let’s keep it to the point”

“Will you be my maid of honor?”

Laurel gapes at Felicity.

“Yup, knew this was a bad idea. You know what? Let’s just pretend this didn’t happen and call it a day” she starts to get up from the couch

“No, no, no” Laurel rushes out and putting her hands out to keep the blonde in place “I—are you serious?”

She nods “As serious as a broody Oliver”

“I just—like, are you sure, _sure_? Cause this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life and—“

“And I want my best friend up there with me. You’re Oliver’s ex, yes but you’re so much more than that. In fact, that’s the least interesting thing about you”

Laurel smiles “Of course, I will” she leans forward and wraps the woman in a tight hug “Oh god this means a lot to me, Lis”

“Just thank you for saying ‘yes’”

 

-

 

“She said yes?”

“Yeah”

“told you she would”

“shut up”

 

-

 

Two more months pass without a hitch. Crime in Star City is low for the first time in years, Thea isn’t being pushy with wedding dates anymore and Laurel seems to be really hitting it off with this girl she met through work—all was well for the little team.

And then a storm blew through the city—a storm known at Oliver and Thea’s Aunt Lucille.

 

-

 

Felicity is the one who answers the door. She figures it’s just Thea, Laurel or Digg, the usual people at the door, but it isn’t. In fact, she’s never seen this woman in her life.

So what’s she’s wearing feels a bit…underdressed.

(meaning she’s in a green t-shirt that belongs to Oliver and some sleep shorts that disappeared when she put the shirt on because the thing was so big on her)

The woman is blonde, blue eyes and fair skinned. She looks like she just came from a country club or something and she wore a look of distaste as soon as she laid eyes on Felicity.

“I, um, hi” Felicity closes the door a little and hides behind it “Can I help you?”

“depends” her voice is like a bell “are you my nephew’s latest conquest?”

“Nephew?”

“Yes—Oliver. Oliver Queen”

“I—oh my god” Felicity feels her cheeks burn “Please just come in and take a seat on the couch—please” she shoots upstairs, taking the steps two at a time and jumps on Oliver’s sleeping form.

“whatthefuck?”

“Oliver wake up” she’s straddling his waist “some woman is here saying she’s your aunt and I just answered the door in what looks like nothing and she called me your ‘conquest’”

“What? I don’t—“ his eyes snap open “Oh my god—Aunt Lucille”

“Who?”

“My Aunt Lucille—she’s my dad’s sister but they hardly ever talked because she hated my mother”

“Sounds like a sweetheart”

“Shit, shit, shit” he gently pushes Felicity off him and stands up “The last time I saw her was when I was in Harvard and dating Laurel. She made me promise to marry Laurel”

“What?”

“I don’t know. Apparently she liked the idea of her nephew marrying a lawyer”

“I mean—is she nice?”

Oliver scoffed “She hardly talked to my dad because he married my mom and she didn’t like my mom because she was convinced she was just after the ‘Queen’ fortune”

“Wait, didn’t your mom come from money already?”

“I never said my aunt’s accusations made sense—she’s crazy! Thea and I hated her and so did Laurel and Tommy. Thea didn’t even call her Aunt Lucille when we talked about her”

“What did she call her?”

“Replace the ‘a’ in aunt with a ‘c’ and you got what she called her”

 

-

 

Oliver takes the steps two at a time and Felicity can see his whole posture shift, he was stiff, a fake smile already tugging at the corner of his lips and his arms were presses against his side—it was the way he spoke to press.

“Aunt Lucille” he said sweetly “Such a surprise”

“Oh yes” she gets up from the couch and surveys her nephew “thought it was about time I dropped in on my favorite nephew”

“Well, color me surprised” Felicity wants to snort at his tone, the woman looks past Oliver

“Oliver—it seems that this woman thinks she’s staying or something?”

He turns around to see Felicity hanging back by the stairs, longer pants on. He sighs and puts his arm out and gestures for her to come over “Aunt Lucille—she _lives_ here. I would like you to meet my fiancée, Felicity Smoak”

“What? What about Laurel, darling?”

“I— _that_ didn’t work out for, um, multiple reasons but that’s good because I found the woman I’m supposed to be with and this is her”

Felicity sticks her hand out “Nice to meet you. Again. But with pants on this time. Not that I didn’t have pants on the last time, they were just really short shorts and—“

“Felicity” Oliver says softly and she feels like she wants to curl into a ball right then and there

“Just—nice to meet you”

“Right” she limply shakes her hand and drops it quickly “Darling, where’s Thea?”

“Oh she lives with—“ he sighs “She lives with Laurel”

“Well, at least one of you has your head screwed on straight” she smiles “Darling please call her I would love to—“ her words are cut off but a loud wail

“Oops, sorry. They don’t like to be left alone” Felicity turns on her heel and runs upstairs leaving Oliver with a very shocked aunt.

“Oliver?”

“Yes?” he sounds like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar

“I—does she have children?”

“ _We_ have children, Aunt Lucille”

“Are you sure that—“ Oliver has never been more grateful for Felicity’s tendency to interrupt more than in that moment

“Looks like they both just wanted attention” she quickly comes up from behind Oliver and passes Arielle to Oliver “I swear—that’s the Queen in them”

“Is there Queen in them, sweetheart?”

“What?”

“I mean are they Oliver’s?”

He can see the anger bubbling up in Felicity’s eyes “yes” she says evenly “They are his”

“But this one” she points to Jude “He has dark hair and—“

“I dye my hair” that’s the first time she ever openly admitted that without it being on accident “He gets it from me”

“Oh” she doesn’t look convinced “Okay”

Oliver lets out a deep breath—this was going to be an interesting weekend.

 

-

 

“Wait—who’s here?” Laurel looks over at Thea when her alarmed tone filtered through their apartment “No, no, no. Ollie, please tell me you finally learned how to joke and that is what is happening right now”

“Thea?”

The younger one holds her hand up “Just—wait, what?...No! I don’t want to see her” Laurel quirks her brow “Oliver, she is Satan in heels and I would like to avoid her at all—“ Thea sighs “Are you fucking serious? She asked Lis that? Oh my god...yeah, yeah whatever. I’ll see her...don’t thank me yet, Ollie. I might just kill her and blame it on being resurrected” she hangs up her phone and looks to Laurel “Sorry”

“So who exactly are you going to kill?”

“Well, you’ll never guess who decided to visit”

“Who?”

“Our favorite aunt”

Laurel’s face drops “Oh shit”

 

-

 

“It’s just—who the hell does she think she is!?” Felicity has her phone pressed to her ear and she’s pacing in her and Oliver’s bedroom “I know! I mean who says that to someone they just met!”

Oliver leans against the frame of the door “Felicity?”

The blonde sighs “Yeah, I gotta go—bye Roy…yeah, yeah Jason, Jared or whatever your new name is” she hung up and looked to her fiancé “Please tell me she’s gone”

“She’s gone”

“Oh thank God” she throws her phone on their bed “Because honestly I already hate her, Oliver. I’m sorry, I know the ‘Queen’ family is lacking the number of members but I just—I hate her”

“I know and I’m sorry she said that to you” he pushes himself off the frame of the door and walks over to her, loosely wrapping his arms around her waist “She’s never been one to beat around the bush about what she thinks”

“I mean I didn’t like your mother but I understood her—she was protecting you and Thea and I let that go. I mean our daughter’s middle name is for her but, this lady? She’s just plain mean”

“Well, Thea promised to come over for lunch so maybe you can take the twins for a little while? Maybe go visit Lyla or spend the day with Laurel?”

“Yeah that sounds like a plan” she huffs and lays her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat for a second before a thought pops into her head “I wish I liked your family more—cause at this point I only like you and Thea”

He snorts “It’s okay—we didn’t like half of our family”

 

-

 

He opens the door “Oh thank God, you’re here”

Thea smirks “Would’ve been here sooner but, ya know, didn’t want to be here” he sighs and kisses her head

“Please play nice, Speedy—she’s technically our only living relative”

“Don’t care, rather it be just us”

“Oh, Thea, darling!” Thea lets out a little grumble but is quick to put on her fakest, sweetest smile

“Aunt Lucille” she says sweetly “what are you doing here?” the older woman wraps her arms around her niece and squeezes her

“Oh I thought it was so long since I visited you, why not now, yeah?”

“Yeah but I mean, you didn’t even attend our mother’s funeral”

Lucille sucks in a breath “Oh yes, I would’ve darling but I just couldn’t make it—I was out on business when it took place”

Oliver can practically see Thea getting ready to insult her so he cuts in “All water under the bridge, now please let’s go the dining room. I’ve made an old Queen recipe for our little get together”

 

-

 

“So” both Oliver and Thea have to hold their tongue, their aunt had been quiet for the most part about their personal lives but they shouldn’t have expected her to not say anything for the whole diner “Ollie tells me you are living with Laurel?”

Thea nods “Yes, for the last year or so”

“Why don’t you live at the mansion, dear? Either of you?”

Oliver sighs “That home just holds too many bitter memories for us. Both of our father and mother—it was too hard to stay”

“I just don’t see—“

“We didn’t sell it, Aunt Lucille. It’s still the ‘Queen Mansion’ just no one lives there”

She huffs “Anyways, Thea, why not live with your brother and his, um, friend?”

“Fiancée” Oliver says softly “She’s my fiancée”

“Yes, dear whatever you want to call her” she looks back to Thea looking for an answer to her question.

“We did live together for a few short months but then I was stabbed and I just didn’t feel like living in the place where I was almost killed”

She pales “I’m sorry, what?”

“Oh yeah but that’s old news” Thea takes a drink from her glass

“but—“

“So, Aunt Lucille” Oliver cuts in “How long are you planning to stay?”

She looks between Oliver and Thea for a few seconds but just sighs “Just a few days, dear” she swallows a bite of her food “So, Ollie, where is that girl of yours?”

He sighs, not correcting her “She’s out with Laurel and our other friend, Lyla”

“Oh?” she puts her fork down and looks at her nephew curiously “She knows Laurel”

“Oh yeah, Aunt Luce” Thea says leaning back in her chair, smiling at the older woman’s scrunched up face when she called her ‘Luce’ “They’re best friends—Laurel is going to be Felicity’s maid of honor”

“That’s a bit odd, I mean everyone thought you would end up with Laurel”

“Not really” Oliver sighs, at Thea’s words. He doesn’t know if he should blame the alcohol she’s currently drinking or just the fact that she’s Thea “Everyone new Oliver was constantly cheating on her, even with her sister—“

“What?”

“—and, sure, they loved each other but Ollie’s never loved someone like he loves Felicity”

“Wait—you cheated on darling Laurel?”

“Aunt Lucille” Oliver says firmly “It’s all in the past, she’s forgiven me and now she’s my friend”

“are you sure there’s nothing more?”

“No, there isn’t. She’s important to me but she’s only a friend”

The blonde sighs “Oliver, sweetheart, you really should think about giving you and Laurel another shot. I mean, she’s a lawyer, darling. That means she’ll have her own money—“

“Our mother had her own money” Thea says swiftly

She ignores the comment and continues to look at Oliver “And this other girl well, what does she do? I mean she’s already having you believe this children are yours and—“

“Enough!” Oliver slams his hand down on the table and the whole room feels like it shakes with the anger in his voice “Felicity Smoak is not after my money, we love each other therefore we have decided to marry each other and those children are mine.”

“but—“

“But nothing! She’s not after any money, she’s the CEO to Palmer Technology—she’s has more money than me! Something, if you did not know, the Queen name has been lacking”

She sighs “Yes, I am aware of your bad business decisions”

“So, really there’s nothing for her to take from me—she loved me when I was a billionaire and she loves me now, even when there’s nearly nothing to the ‘Queen’ name”

No one speaks for a minute before Thea sighs loudly and raises her wine glass “Well, I consider this dinner a success”

 

-

 

“She wants to see you”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Thea throws her jacket over the arm of the couch as she tries to de-stress after the long night of awkward conversation with her brother and aunt “I don’t know, said she wanted to see you. She mentioned Tommy but—“ she swallows “She didn’t know”

“Oh”

“Yeah, anyways” Thea shakes her hand “she wants to see you—something about seeing her favorite girl before she leaves”

“…you’re her niece”

She puts her hands up “I’m not complaining—the lower I am on her list of favorite people, the better”

“Do I have to?”

“Ollie said if I can’t get you to agree then he’ll just bring the twins over and use them against you”

“So might as well give in now, right?”

“basically”

 

-

 

Oliver cannot believe that he, Felicity and Thea were banished to another room while Laurel spoke with Lucille—it was his and Felicity’s home for God sake’s.

“What do you think she’s saying?” Thea askes causally as she lies on Oliver and Felicity’s bed, picking lint off the sheets

“Probably something about how I’m a gold digger and Oliver deserves better”  Felicity grumbles out while gently rocking Jude in her arms who had just passed out while latched onto her breast. She slowly detaches the little boy from her and puts him in his crib

Thea cocks her head to the side and scrutinizes that fact that the cribs were set up in this room “Why don’t you just move the twins into my old room?”

Oliver shrugs “We like having them in here”

Footsteps take them from their thoughts to see Laurel walking down the hall, her face flushed. She walks into the room and just plops down on the bed next to Thea “oh my god”

“What? Did she threaten to kill you if you didn’t marry Ollie?”

Felicity snorts “I don’t think that’s too far off—have you noticed her hair doesn’t freaking move, you don’t trust people when their hair doesn’t move”

Oliver sighs and looks at Laurel “Everything okay?”

She sighs “You know—I’ve never been arrested but I can only imagine that being interrogated by the SCPD would be a lot less intense that what just happened?”

“What happened?”

“She asked me what happened with Oliver, how I could forgive him—“ Thea snorts “Asked me if I really liked Felicity, and then, oh God, and then she asked me if was sleeping with Thea. She even kinda, _encouraged_ it”

“What?!”

“I d-don’t know” she looks to Oliver “That woman is desperate to have me in her family”

 

-

 

Aunt Lucille leaves the day after Laurel’s intense investigation. No one is more grateful than a certain Felicity Smoak.

“you know—lets invite her to the wedding”

“What?”

“Yeah, can’t wait to shove it in her face that my last name is ‘Queen’, I want to see her face when we make this official”

“I like this side of you”

 

-

 

Time passes and before anyone knows it, the twins are eleven months old—leaving their whole family emotional, especially their mother.

“My babies” Felicity was currently sitting on the couch with both Jude and Arielle on her lap, with Oliver by her side while smothering the twins in kisses. Oliver snorts and he swears his son glares at him.

“Babe” he approaches cautiously “Why don’t we let them down, yeah?”

“No” she holds onto them tighter “Oliver, when did they grow up?”

“Within the past year”

She sends him a glare “Oliver! Our babies are going to be a whole year in three weeks” he sits down next to her and gently pries Jude from her and sets the boy on his lap

“Yeah”

“this year has gone by so quickly and—and they’re gonna be one” Felicity’s bottom lip is wobbling “And then they’re gonna be two and they’ll be walking and—and talking and then they’re gonna be able to leave us and—“

“hey, hey, hey” Oliver gently sets his son on the floor  and takes his daughter and does the same, they can’t get into much trouble being the whole place was baby proofed to death. He skootches closer to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder’s “Our babies are not going to leave us when they turn two just because they can walk and talk”

“I know that, Oliver!” her eyes are shiny “it’s just this year has gone by so fast, it felt like just yesterday we were no nervous bringing them home from the hospital and it—it makes me wonder if it’s always going to feel _this_ fast”

He sighs moves so he’s more on his side, properly facing her and wipes the little tear that managed to get out “Felicity, we can’t control how fast this life goes—I mean, it feels like just yesterday I saw you in that little office with a pen hanging out of your mouth but so much has changed since then, right?”

She sniffles “duh”

“And we have so many memories of the last five, nearly six years—like we could fill a few dozen books with how much has gone on in our lives” she laughs, lightly “We can’t control how fast life goes but we can control what memories we make and what we put in this fast, fast life”

He wipes another tear from the corner of her eye and she smiles “When did you get all deep, huh?”

“I’ve always been deep, thank you very much but you and Digg just like to call it broody”

 

-

 

“two more weeks” Thea sings out unzipping her red, leather jacket that she wore on missions “and our little babies will be a whole year old”

Laurel sighs “there is no way they’re gonna be one—they can be six months, _tops_ ”

Digg laughs “I remembering thinking that with Sara and now she’s gonna be four in a few months and, at some point you start letting them grow up”

“Don’t you think we forgot about that little girl of yours Digg, she’s gonna get the biggest bash a four-year-old can get”

He shakes his head “No, no, no—spoil your own kids, Smoak. You don’t get to spoil her”

The blonde snorts “You’re acting like you have a say in the matter, sir. I’ve already talked to Lyla and we have been planning for some time”

“I—“ he looks to Oliver “Did you know about this?”

He puts his hands up “Felicity can take certain things away from me if I don’t do what she says and, well, I didn’t want to lose that”

Thea groans “Please stop talking about Felicity withholding sex from you”

 

-

 

 Before anyone (Felicity) can stop it—the day arrives. The twins are officially a year old.

“happy birthday, my loves” Oliver leans over the cribs with Felicity while she coos at them “You’re a whole year old today” Jude looks up at his mother with wide eyes and starts babbling at her “yes, sweetheart, I know”

Oliver smiles “What’d he say?”

“That there is no way that he’s already a year old”

 

-

 

Oliver and Felicity send out a text very early in the morning to Thea, Laurel, Digg and Lyla stating that they and the twins won’t be available till ten in the morning—anyone who tries to come visit before that time will be greeted by an empty apartment.

“That’s nice enough, right?”

“Only till ten after we do what we want to do, they can come and spoil them rotten”

“Right” she snaps the buckle on Arielle’s car seat “Okay, papa, we’re all ready”

“Let’s do this”

 

-

 

She lays out a blanket on the grass as Oliver gently puts both of the car seats down on the grass; he takes the twins out and sits them on the checkered blanket. He kisses their heads and looks to Felicity who just nods “Okay, Jude, Arielle” they look up at their father’s voice “I would like you to finally meet someone, someone you should’ve met a long time ago—your Uncle Tommy”

He looks at the stone that sits in front of them “Jude, baby boy, your middle name is after him for a good reason” he takes in a shaky breath “He was the best friend anyone can ask for, see I met him when I was six and half after someone stuffed a crayon up my nose and—“

Felicity smiled as she listened to Oliver tell their children the story of his friendship with a certain Thomas Merlyn. His eyes were bright and he was talking so passionately he was able to hold the twins’ attention for the whole time. She knows that he’s wanted to do this for a long time, but something always got in the way so she promised they’d put time aside on this special day—they should meet their uncle by the time they turned one.

She looked at her watch and put her hand over Oliver’s “If we’re gonna make that other stop we should pack up”

He sighed “okay” he reached out and put his hand on the headstone, holding it there for a second before mumbling a soft ‘bye’ and getting up.

They didn’t put the twins back in their car seats being their new destination wasn’t that far, they walked for a little while before ending up in front of another stone— _Moira_ _Dearden Queen._

“And this is your grandma” Oliver smiles “Now she wasn’t perfect, far from it, but she loved your Aunt Thea and I so much and she did everything in her power to protect us. You may here some bad things about her when you’re older but just know that had she been around long enough to meet you—“ he blew out a breath “Man you guys would be the most spoiled babies, _ever_ ”

Felicity smiles and cuts in “And, yes, Ari this is your middle name sake—we named you after your grandma because she is so strong and loving and we want you to be that way too. We want the strength she carried to pass onto you and for how hard she loved, well, we want that for you too”

Oliver kisses her forehead “thank you for letting us do this today”

“It was time they met these two” she looked down at her watch “But it’s gonna be ten soon and you already know that we have a home full of people waiting for us”

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go home” he helps Felicity’s buckle them in and looks down at the stone  “bye mom” with that he wraps his hand around Felicity’s and they start towards the car to celebrate.

 

-

 

They opened their apartment and Felicity was proven right—their home was filled with those who couldn’t wait to celebrate the day with them.

“There they are!” Thea ran over and immediately took Jude’s car seat from his grasp, cooing at her nephew happily while Laurel took Arielle’s, both going back to the group that was Diggle, Lyla, Sara , and other Sara—that was a surprise.

“Ollie” he wastes no time in meeting her halfway, wrapping her up in a tight hug

“Sara, what are you doing here?”

She pulled back “well, these two are a year old and I haven’t met them yet—they should meet their favorite aunt”

“Excuse me, Miss Lance” Thea said from her place on the couch “Their favorite aunt is here and she goes by Thea”

“Actually” Felicity chimed in “They both seem to love Lyla the most so…” Thea grumbled as Lyla laughed loudly. The IT wiz looked to the blonde girl she hadn’t seen in what felt like forever “Hey, Sara”

“Hi” she hugged the mom “I haven’t seen you in some time”

“Eh” Felicity shrugged “Life as a mom and vigilante will do that” she smiled brightly “I’m glad you finally made your way back home”

“Me too”

 

-

 

It had been a long day—Oliver and Felicity had both been adamant about not throwing the twins some lavish party, they were only a year old and wouldn’t remember it anyways. The mom and dad just wanted to do something that would make the twins happy meaning lots of cake, cuddles and time with their family.

“Okay, Sara—are you ready to meet them?”

“Let’s do this” he smiled and walked over to the blonde with his daughter in his arms “Sara, please meet Arielle Moira Queen”

Felicity came up behind him “And this is Jude Thomas Queen”

Sara let out a shaky breath “Oh my god, Ollie—he looks just like you except for, you know, the hair” she smiled at the little boy “Hey, sweetheart” she turned her eyes to Arielle “And she’s all you, Felicity” she played with the edge of the little girl’s new dress (courtesy of Aunt Thea, thank you very much) and smiled at her “You’re a very pretty little girl”

“Do you want to hold one of them?”

“I—yeah, sure”

“Here, take her” Oliver passes his daughter off with ease “Jude’s kinda a mama’s boy and probably wouldn’t be nice if you removed him from her arms”

Sara adjusted to having the little girl on her hip, she was still fairly small and Sara was terrified she would drop her or something “I just—this is weird, Ollie. You and Felicity have a baby”

“ _Babies_ ” Felicity corrected

“babies” Sara repeated “You guys are parents”

“Yeah we are”

 

-

 

“Felicity, stop crying!”

“I can’t help it, Thea! My babies are growing up!” she pressed a kiss to Arielle’s head of blonde hair “Let me be emotional”

Lyla rested her hand on Thea’s shoulder “You’ll understand one day, hon”

Digg snorted “You’re only saying that because of how much you cried when Sara turned one”

She turned and rose an eyebrow at him “Don’t start with me, Johnny because if I remember correctly—you cried too, if not _more_ ”

 

-

 

Thea and Oliver were the only ones in the kitchen being he was putting the finishing touches on the twins’ cake and she was pretending to help “So” he spared a look to her “Where did you and Lis go this morning?”

“We went to visit mom and Tommy, figured it was time they met their uncle and grandma”

“Was it—was it nice?”

He nods “Yeah” he backs away from the cake and looks at his baby sister “we should all go sometime”

“Really?”

“Of course, she was our mom. I’m sure she would’ve wanted it”

“you should ask Laurel to go see Tommy too—she’d like to”

He nods “Good idea, speedy. Now—“ he looks to the cake “Let’s put the candles on”

 

-

 

 

The night wore on and before anyone knew it—it was ten at night and Jude had fallen asleep curled up on Laurel’s lap, Arielle was snoozing happily in her Uncle Digg’s arms and little Sara was curled up dozing off between Oliver and Felicity.

“So, wait, you’re Felicity’s maid of honor?” Sara was slowly catching up with the group’s ins and outs.

“Yup” Laurel grinned

“And you and Digg are the godparents?”

It was Digg’s turn to smile “Yeah”

“And you guys are getting married when exactly?”

“Oh they don’t know that yet bec—“ Thea’s sentence was cut off but Felicity who smiled

“In exactly 6 months. We want a December wedding”

Everyone turned to her and Laurel voiced everyone’s thought “Wait, what? You guys set a date?”

“Oh yeah” Felicity nodded “We figured that out, oh five months ago?” she looked to Oliver “right, hun?”

He nodded “yeah just about”

Thea, who was settled in between Oliver’s legs, turned around “What?” she slapped his calf “You supposed to tell me things, Ollie!”

“Ow, Speedy!”

Sara laughed “I missed this”

 

-

 

“So how long are you staying?” she shrugged

“I don’t know, yet” she looked around at the penthouse which was dripping in decorations and sighed “I’ve missed so much and now I feel like I never want to leave”

“then don’t”

She sighs and hugs him once more “we’ll see”

 

-

 

Felicity flops down on the bed, burying her nose in the pillow “You tired?” she turned her head and looked at Oliver who was already lying down

“what gave it away?”

He smiled and scooted closer to her “thank you”

“For what?”

“Giving me those babies—I don’t know where my life would be without you”

She smiles and leans, kissing his softly “I love you too, cheeseball now let’s go to bed” she shucked off her pants and shimmed under the blanket “Night, Oliver”

“night, Felicity”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked! :) Comment, maybe? That can be your present to me...:)
> 
> Hope you guys have a great Christmas!


End file.
